Fraternité multiple
by Fontlove
Summary: [Multiverse]A force de voyager à travers les univers alternatifs, il fallait bien que ça arrive à Ink. Un brèche s'est ouverte entre deux mondes, et incapable de la résorber, ses alter ego vont devoir faire avec. Et découvrir malgré eux quelles différences existent entre leur univers. [Undertale - Underfell]
1. Chapter 1: Ouverture du problème

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, Ink

Rating: K pour le moment, je ne garantis pas la même pour les prochains

Résumé: A force de voyager à travers les univers alternatifs, il fallait bien que ça arrive à Ink. Un brèche s'est ouverte entre deux mondes, et incapable de la résorber, ses alter ego vont devoir faire avec. Et découvrir malgré eux quelles différences existent entre leur univers.

Note de l'autrice: J'ose, enfin, poster une fanfic Undertale. Je suis tellement fan de ce jeu, et en particulier des deux squelettes que je voulais absolument apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Cette fanfic sera une compilation de petites histoires mélangeant les univers à partir d'un fil rouge, mais ne vous attendez pas à de l'aventure ou du drame. Je vais me concentrer uniquement autours de la relation entre Sans et Papyrus parce que oui, je vis dans le pêché du Fontcest.

* * *

 **L'ouverture du problème**

À force de poursuivre et fuir Error à la fois en naviguant de mondes en mondes, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Ink le savait, il avait fait attention, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son encre magique, à ne jamais la laisser trainer, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que son passage dans chaque Univers laisse le moins de trace possible, et seuls ses alter ego -les autres Sans- étaient éventuellement mis au courant quand il en voyait la nécessité, mais c'était rare. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'un portail s'ouvre entre deux mondes. Et encore moins avec le monde Originel.

Parce qu'évidemment, quitte à avoir fait une erreur qui bouleverserait l'espace-temps, autant concerner directement ce qui était leur essence à tous. Sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

L'artiste l'avait découvert tard en plus. Le portail s'était ouvert au fin fond de la forêt de Snowdin, un endroit relativement peu fréquenté, fort heureusement. S'ils avaient eu de la chance, personne ou peut-être son alter ego du monde Tale l'aurait découvert. Mais comme Ink avait la poisse en ce moment, il avait fallu que ce soit Papyrus qui le découvre en premier. Et le traverse sans réfléchir.

Ainsi le squelette se retrouva plongé dans un monde en tout point similaire au sien, si ce n'est qu'il était beaucoup plus violent et mauvais. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le savait pas.

Les arbres en ruine, la poussière qui se mélangeait à la neige et les teintes tirant plus sur le carmin que le bleu habituel de l'horizon auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais Papyrus était un squelette optimiste, et préférait ne pas se poser de questions inquiétantes. Alors il se balada tranquillement dans les sombres bois à l'atmosphère pesante, comme si un meurtrier sortirait de chaque recoin pour l'éliminer. Sa forêt avait aussi un peu cette ambiance, mais beaucoup moins depuis que lui et son frère en étaient les sentinelles.

Un cri le coupa dans ses réflexions, et n'écoutant que son sens de la bravoure, il se précipita vers l'origine du son.

Dans un espace de poste de garde, étrangement similaire à celui de son frère, se trouvaient deux autres squelettes à l'allure... excentrique, selon lui. Tout vêtus de noir et de rouge, l'un était très grand et l'autre petit et potelé, pour ne pas dire gros. Celui qui ressemblait à Sans gisait au sol, transpirant et haletant tandis que l'autre l'écrasait sans pitié du talon de ses bottes en cuir rouge. Après lui avoir donné un coup dans les côtes, il se pencha afin de l'agripper par la capuche de son lourd manteau noir pour le forcer à se redresser.

"Tu n'es qu'un sac à merde!" Insulta-t-il sans préavis. "Tu as une putain de mission, et t'es infoutu de la remplir parce que tu ne sais rien foutre de tes journées à part pioncer!"

"Je suis désolé, Boss...Argh!"

Le plus petit squelette n'eut pas le temps de finir ses excuses, que son agresseur le rejeta de nouveau violemment au sol. Ce dernier se pencha alors vers lui en serrant les poings, visiblement furieux:

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! Je vais m'assurer que tu gardes des traces de cette punition pendant au moins une semaine!"

Sa main gantée allait atteindre le visage de sa victime, mais un os orange se planta dans son bras sans prévenir, l'emportant au passage sur le côté et libérant le squelette plus petit. Un grognement de fureur sortie de sa mâchoire pointue ainsi qu'une série d'injures qui offenserait la terre entière. Lorsque les deux se retournèrent, ils virent alors Papyrus, son oeil droit scintiller d'orange, ne laissant aucun doute sur la propriété de l'os qui venait d'attaquer.

Prenant sa pose de combat, il pointa du doigt celui qu'il avait visé;

"Je n'admet pas qu'on s'en prenne à des monstres innocents! La violence n'a jamais rien résolu!"

"Enfoiré... M'interrompre en pleine séance de punition et surtout m'attaquer, MOI! Tu viens de commettre le dernier affront de ta vie!"

L'autre squelette se releva en retirant l'os planté dans son bras comme si de rien n'était et le serra dans une poigne qui le fit éclater en mille morceaux. Papyrus déglutit à une telle force et une telle résistance à son attaque, mais n'allait certainement pas se dégonfler. Plutôt, il s'approcha du petit squelette, resté au sol par surprise afin de vérifier s'il allait bien, et l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier s'éloigna de lui avec brutalité.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé, connard! Va te faire crever par mon frère, ça t'apprendra!"

Papyrus écarquilla les yeux face à non seulement tant de vulgarité, d'ingratitude mais aussi de colère envers lui. Il venait de le sauver et en remerciement, il l'insultait et... Venait-il de dire qu'ils étaient frères, tous les deux? Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa confusion et il se retourna vers l'autre squelette qui était en train de préparer une attaque magique:

"Vous êtes frères? Comment peux-tu le traiter ainsi?"

"Va faire tes leçons de morale en enfer!"

Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant de voir une armée d'os rouge foncer vers lui -et l'autre squelette resté au sol, accessoirement-. Si ce dernier ne fut pas touché, Papyrus n'eut pas cette chance et en prit un dans la jambe avant d'avoir réussi à s'abriter derrière un arbre. Il vit avec terreur ses PV descendre au tier. Avec une seule attaque! Peu importe qui était ce monstre, il était très puissant, et très certainement plus fort que lui.

Il entendit le squelette qu'il pensait avoir sauvé maudire son -visiblement- frère.

"Bordel de merde, fais gaffe où t'envoies tes attaques, Boss! Je n'ai qu'un putain de PV moi! Si tu me touches, je crève!"

"Ta gueule, Sans! Tu n'as qu'à pas te mettre sur ma route et bouger ton gros cul!"

Tout le corps de Papyrus se raidit. Avait-il bien entendu. Sans? Le petit squelette s'appelait Sans?

Il se risqua à dépasser la tête pour vérifier. La même tête ronde. Les mêmes yeux. La même corpulence. La même bouche, même si celle de celui-ci avait des dents pointues, dont une en or. Le même style de vêtement. Et les mêmes caractéristiques. Il reporta alors son regard vers l'autre squelette, un affreux doute en lui. C'était son tour, il pouvait attaquer. Mais il fit autre chose à la place.

Son oeil orange lui afficha ce qu'il voulait savoir.

 **Papyrus - ATT: 43 DEF: 37**

 **Ses attaques sont très dangereuses et mortelles. Mais ne serait-ce pas... vous?**

Son oeil s'éteignit sous la surprise. Lui? Ce squelette, c'était lui? Cela faisait sens, si l'autre squelette qui s'appelait justement Sans était son frère. Mais comment était-ce possible? Un autre Papyrus, et visiblement un autre Sans? Que pouvaient-ils bien fabriquer ici?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'un énorme os rouge vint détruire l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était réfugié, l'obligeant à se mettre à terre. Sa vérification ne lui avait pas menti: les attaques de son double étaient dangereuses. C'était presque comme s'il voulait... le tuer? C'était absurde pourtant. Le grand squelette ne voulait pas faire de mal à quiconque, tout du moins ne jamais risquer la vie des autres.

Rapidement, il se redressa et eut à peine le temps de faire un immense barrage d'os pour parer la prochaine attaque, qui s'effondra sous le coup.

"Nyeh... Arrêtez, je ne veux pas me battre!" S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses deux mains devant lui.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que quelqu'un soit blessé, et tout était parti d'un malentendu, alors le mieux à faire pour régler ça était d'y mettre court. Dans une position inoffensive, il offrit alors sa Clémence aux deux squelettes en face de lui. Ils étaient un double de lui-même et de son frère, alors ils ne pouvaient pas être mauvais, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, il y croyait dur comme fer, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait ce choix.

Les deux autres le regardèrent une seconde, interdits par sa décision, avant que le plus haut des deux ne se mette à rire. Mais pas le genre de rire tiré d'une blague ou d'un amusement, mais plutôt un rire méprisant.

"Je n'en avais pas entendu de bonnes comme ça depuis un bon moment. Il faut dire, avec ce que je me trimbale autour de moi niveau humour!"

Sa main gantée se posa sur le crâne transpirant du Sans aux yeux rouges, comme pour l'écraser un peu plus sous son poids. Puis il fit un pas en avant tout en matérialisant un os au bout pointu dans son autre main.

"Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué!"

Papyrus écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il allait être attaqué et que, n'ayant préparé aucune riposte ou défense, il allait la prendre dans un point vital à coup sûr. Et donc y perdre tous ses PV, et par extension, sa vie.

Son double fut sur le point de lui asséner le coup fatal, mais il se figea d'un coup, comme incapable de bouger. Un aura bleu l'entoura et bientôt, ses pieds décolèrent du sol. Papyrus, qui était dans la phase combat, vit très bien son âme changer du blanc au bleu. Il reconnaîtrait ce mode d'entre tous, pour pouvoir lui-même le maîtriser. Avant qu'il ne put en voir davantage, le squelette habillé en noir fut projeté bien plus loin et se prit en plus une rangée d'os qui firent dangereusement tomber ses PV, un après l'autre, avant de disparaître.

Le Sans en noir le fixa d'un air choqué, puis furieux, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas lui, mais derrière lui. Papyrus se retourna pour découvrir en effet son propre frère, un oeil éteint et l'autre oeil dangereusement allumé, la main encore suspendue, préparant sa prochaine attaque.

"Personne ne tue mon frère." Fit-il pour toute introduction.

"Saleté de petit...!"

L'autre Papyrus se releva immédiatement et fonça sur eux, un os taillé dans chaque main, visiblement déterminé à les combattre ensemble. Sans attrapa son frère avant de se téléporter de quelques mètres pour éviter l'attaque. Puis il haussa les épaules en clignant des yeux

"Mec, tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait rester planter là à prendre tes attaques? À mon tour."

Encore une fois, il transforma l'âme de son adversaire en bleu et le projeta de part et d'autre du terrain, le transperçant sans merci avec ses os. Papyrus connaissait quelques attaques de son frère, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu s'investir autant dans un combat. En fait, il ne l'avait même vu jamais combattre. Il avait l'air en colère. L'autre Sans le regarda faire, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez son frère. Son oeil rouge s'enflamma à son tour et il se figea en voyant les PV de son Papyrus descendre tout seul.

Puis il se retourna vers son double, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose:

"Arrête ça!"

Le Karma. Cette attaque qui empoisonnait les Point de Vie de l'adversaire, et qui était proportionnellement puissante avec le LOVE de ce dernier.

"Pourquoi je le ferais, il a voulu tuer mon frère et il veut nous faire la peau! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite."

"Sans!" Hurla alors l'autre Papyrus. "Mêles-toi de ton cul, c'est mon combat!"

Il fonça de nouveau sur le duo, mais plutôt que de garder ses os, il les lança sur eux. Ces derniers se démultiplièrent alors en une dizaine de projectiles. Papyrus eut juste le temps de faire une barrière d'os pour les entraver, mais l'un d'eux le toucha et il perdit un quart de ses PV. Après avoir vérifié, Sans leva de nouveau son bras et un Gaster Blaster fut invoqué. Un son sourd annonça qu'il était en train de charger son laser.

"Arrête!" Hurla encore l'autre Sans aux yeux rouges. "Il ne survivra pas à ça!"

"Il continue de nous attaquer, je ne m'arrêterais pas!"

"Boss!" Fit-il en se retournant, presque suppliant.

"Ta gueule, Sans, je ne me ferais pas vaincre facilement!"

"Regardes tes PV, bordel! Tu vas crever à ce rythme! Tu peux pas le battre lui, pas... pas comme ça!"

Le grand squelette s'arrêta un instant en fronçant les sourcils pour vérifier, et constata en effet avec effrois que non seulement il n'avait plus qu'un dixième de ses points de vie, mais qu'en plus les trois quarts d'entre eux n'étaient pas normaux et descendaient tout seul jusqu'à l'unité critique. Bientôt, il ne lui resterait plus grand-chose, en effet. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucunement mine d'épargner qui que ce soit et s'adressa au duo;

"Vous avez deux secondes pour vous expliquer, sinon je vous promets que je vous extermine tous les deux, quitte à vous emporter avec moi dans la tombe!"

Papyrus déglutit à cette ouverture des pourparlers qui avaient quand même des allures de menaces. Sans vint immédiatement se placer devant lui afin de faire barrage à la prochaine attaque au cas où. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être été moins à inquiet à cause des Reset, mais dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne voulait même pas prendre le risque. S'il était inquiet, il n'en montra rien, abordant toujours son sourire figé qui agaçait déjà les deux autres squelettes.

"Doucement mec. On s'est retrouvé ici par hasard, c'est tout. Il y a un espèce de trou dans la forêt qui mène jusqu'ici."

"Un trou?" Demanda le Sans rouge, perplexe. "Comme... un raccourcit?"

"Tout juste, mais un autre type de raccourcit. Si je te parle des lignes temporelles, ça te sera familier."

"Malheureusement." Répondit le Sans rouge dans un grognement. "Vous venez d'un futur ou d'un passé alternatif?"

"Un monde entier, mon pote. Chronologiquement, nous sommes sur les mêmes lignes, mais dans une réalité différente."

"C'est ce que je craignais..."

Les deux Papyrus écoutèrent l'échange avec une certaine confusion. Ils ne s'y connaissaient absolument pas dans ces histoires de ligne temporelle, d'unvers alternatifs et d'espace temps. Mais visiblement, leur frère semblaient avoir une idée de ce qui se passait. Au moins, le plus agressif était calmé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Sans, grouilles-toi de t'expliquer ou c'est toi que j'extermine." ... Tout du moins un peu.

"C'est... C'est compliqué, Boss... Mais tu peux les considérer comme nos doubles d'un autre monde, tu vois? Ils sont nous... mais en différent."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre? Ils sont venus m'emmerder sur mon territoire, qu'ils crèvent ne changera rien à ce monde!"

 **"Au contraire!"**

Une voix semblable s'éleva des airs pour les couper, beaucoup plus profonde et imposante, comme si elle venait de partout et nul part.

Un cercle doré se dessina alors au sol entre eux, leur laissant juste le temps de reculer, puis s'illumina, les forçant à détourner le regard. Une ombre qui avait l'apparence de Sans en sortit. Ses yeux étaient de couleur, et même de formes différentes. Il portait un étrange tenue marron et noir, avec la veste de son homologue attachée autour de la taille. Un énorme pinceau était accroché derrière son dos.

Quand le flash s'arrêta, le Papyrus en noir s'enragea d'autant plus;

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde!"

"Désolé de ne pas m'être introduit plus tôt, mais il a raison. Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Ink, je suis le gardien des Univers Alternatifs."

"C'est à cause de toi, tout ce bordel?" S'énerva le grand squelette en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

"Du calme! Du calme!" S'exclama Ink en reculant nerveusement." Oui, j'en suis navré, un de mes flacons servant à voyager dans l'espace-temps s'est renversé quand je survolais vos deux univers. Cela a créé un portail entre vos deux mondes."

"Espace-temps... Tu veux dire que c'est possible?"

"Pour moi en tout cas, je suis né de ça. Je m'assure que tout aille bien justement entre les différents mondes. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas du arriver..."

Un grand silence s'abbatit entre eux, leur laissant le temps de digérer cette information. Donc, ils étaient bien dans des histoires de monde parallèle. Et un autre Sans sortit d'ils ne savaient où voyageaient entre eux. Et il avait créé un portail comme un crétin. Cela faisait beaucoup en une fois.

"Tu peux le refermer, ton portail?" S'enquit Sans, en espérant que la prochaine Reset effacerait cet accident de sa mémoire.

Il comprit rapidement à l'expression ennuyée de son alter ego que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Évidemment.

"Je n'ai généralement besoin que d'un peu de mon encre pour créer tout un portail dimensionnel entre tous les univers. Là il s'agit d'un flacon entier et... les détruire ne fait pas partie de mes capacités."

"Comment tu fais alors pour ne pas laisser de trace?" Gronda le Sans en rouge.

"Généralement, ils se renferment tout seul après un court laps de temps. Je crains que vous ne devriez attendre jusque là. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas? Vous aurez juste à surveiller que personne ne l'emprunte dans vos mondes respectifs."

"Quoi?!" Crièrent les quatre concernés en même temps.

Non seulement il avait créé le portail, mais il ne pouvait pas le renfermer. Cela voulait dire que n'importe qui de leur univers respectif risquait de tomber dessus, de voyager tranquillement d'un monde à l'autre et peut être crééer des fails spatio-temporelles? Ce n'était pas drôle. Pas du tout.

"T'es en train de nous dire qu'on va devoir guetter ce foutu portail à cause de tes conneries? Cohabiter ensemble?"

"Oui. Et je vous déconseille de tuer vos alter ego, vous là!" fit Ink en s'adressant aux deux frères squelettes rouges. "Ils viennent de l'Univers Originel, ce sont eux qui font que votre univers existe. S'ils meurent, vous disparaissez aussi."

Les concernés se retournèrent alors vers leur jumeau, un regard clairement meurtrier se lisant dans leur pupilles rouges. Il se sentaient à la fois insultés et frustrés de savoir qu'ILS étaient les verions alternatives de ces deux enfoirés, et pas l'inverse.

"Mais bon, il ne devrait pas y avoir des soucis, n'est-ce pas?" Continua innocemment l'artiste comme s'il ne sentait pas la tension. "Et si jamais, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler mon nom assez fort, je l'entends quand je suis dans les portails, et je me déplace souvent."

"Attends une minute, tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plan comme..."

"Je dois y aller, au revoir ~ "

Courageusement, Ink traça un autre cercle au sol, bien plus fin que le premier, qui se referma immédiatement après qu'il ai sauté dedans.

C'est ainsi que les quatre squelettes se retrouvèrent dans une situation bien embarrassante.


	2. Chapter 2: Franchir la limite

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: K+ pour le moment, je ne garantis pas la même pour les prochains

Résumé: A force de voyager à travers les univers alternatifs, il fallait bien que ça arrive à Ink. Un brèche s'est ouverte entre deux mondes, et incapable de la résorber, ses alter ego vont devoir faire avec. Et découvrir malgré eux quelles différences existent entre leur univers.

Note de l'autrice: Et hop, c'était rapide! Les premiers chapitres sont surtout introductifs, donc un peu ennuyeux. Le croustillant viendra cependant bientôt ~ En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

 **Franchir la limite**

Les débuts furent... chaotiques.

Après le départ d'Ink, le Papyrus en rouge avait été furieux, et décida de passer ses nerfs sur les deux autres frères squelettes. Il ne du son salut qu'à son double qui choisit de prendre l'option de la fuite en emportant son frère, sur le point de l'achever, avec lui. Pendant leur fuite, ils entendirent les échos des hurlements de rage du grand squelette ainsi que la complainte du plus petit. Un sinistre son de coup fut le dernier bruit qui leur parvint avant de franchir la fameuse barrière.

Sans revint le lendemain, assez tôt pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait empruntée. D'ordinaire, il se levait toujours très tard, parfois même, il ne se levait pas du tout à cause de cette apathie qui le rongeait depuis l'apparition des sauts temporels. Cependant, ce nouvel évènement l'avait en quelque sorte stimulé à y mettre un tout petit peu plus du sien. Aussi parce que cette fois, il n'était pas sûr que son frère en ressorte indemne.

Il téléporta son poste de sentinelle juste à côté de la brèche et s'y installa. Et comme le naturel revient au galop quand vous le chassez, il finit rapidement par s'endormir.

Ce fut la voix bourine de son double qui le réveilla.

"Pionce si tu veux, mais que je me tape pas ta gueule de con en permanence!"

Le squelette en bleu se redressa pour voir son miroir rouge de l'autre côté de la barrière qui avait eu la même idée que lui. Ils avaient beau se ressembler sur quelques points physiques, et sûrement caractériel, son doublon était quand même beaucoup plus agressif. Il avait pu le remarquer durant leur combat, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était quand même l'autre Papyrus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé son frère à la fois aussi puissant et aussi... mauvais. Il avait tenté de les tuer sans même prêter attention au fait qu'ils étaient les mêmes.

... Bon, lui aussi, mais c'était de la pure légitime défense.

"Je prends un break, poto. Laisse-moi au moins ça, vu qu'on est coincé dans cette situation pendant un moment?"

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire..."

"Qu'une brèche ai put s'ouvrir? Moi non plus."

"Non, qu'il existe une version débile et faible de moi et de mon frère dans un autre monde."

Sans tiqua légèrement de l'orbite mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait pu le vérifier très rapidement, et ces deux monstres avaient en effet un certain Niveau de Violence qui faisait froid dans le dos. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient tué des monstres de leur propre univers. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin la raison de la puissance du Papyrus rouge. Le problème, c'est qu'avoir du LOVE était à double tranchant, son double plus que tous les autres devrait d'ailleurs en être conscient.

"Désolé d'être faible, mais on préfère garder les pieds sur terre. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, mmhh..."

L'autre Sans grogna pour simple réponse, ne voulant pas développer le sujet. Il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, pour une raison obscure.

À ce moment précis, Papyrus arriva, visiblement peu perturbé par les évènements de la veille, mais bien plus par le fait que son frère était venu tôt à son poste;

"Sans! Si tu mettais autant de coeurs à capturer l'humain qu'à surveiller cette barrière, je serais déjà membre de la garde royale!"

"Désolé bro, j'ai tendon-ce à m'inquiéter quand ça touche l'espace-temps."

"SANS!"

"Allez, c'était drôle ~ "

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour son frère qui s'énerva tout seul, ni pour son double qui le regarda simplement avec mépris.

"C'était censé être drôle? On dirait une blague de chiard!"

"C'est surtout que c'était mauvais!" Rajouta Papyrus en tapant du pied.

Ce dernier sembla alors se rendre compte de quelque chose en voyant l'autre version de son frère et s'approcha de lui, sans toutefois passer la barrière.

"Au fait, ça a été hier quand nous sommes partis. Mon autre moi aux dents pointues avait l'air en colère, et vu comment je vous ai vu, j'espère qu'il ne te n'a rien fait."

"Au risque de répéter ce que je t'ai dit hier, occupes-toi de ton cul!"Répondit agressivement le concerné.

Sans fronça de nouveau les sourcils à ce rejet. Il est vrai qu'il était arrivé tard dans ce combat, mais son frère lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il avait vu. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait le plus interloqué dans ce monde alternatif; que Papyrus soit capable de maltraiter son frère. Il retourna son regard vers le sien, voyant bien son expression inquiète, plus que blessée, et n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer, lui, lever la main, ou même sortir quelconque mot offensant. Il était beaucoup trop gentil pour ça.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce que j'ai vu. Ton monde a l'air étrange et..."

"Bordel, mais je suis tombé sur Mère Thérésa ou quoi? En quelle langue je dois..."

"SANS!"

Ce dernier se figea à la voix profonde qui l'appela et il se retourna pour voir la silhouette de son frère se rapprocher de son poste de sentinelle. Les deux autres aussi le virent arriver, et sentirent l'atmosphère devenir soudain beaucoup plus lourde. En soi, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, mais ce Papyrus habillé en noir donnait l'impression d'être toujours en colère, ou en vouloir. Surtout, la manière dont il avait appelé son frère laissait supposer son humeur.

Lorsqu'il vit les deux autres doublons, son aura se fit d'autant plus hostile:

"Vous êtes là, vous?"

"Bah oui, on est là, nous." Répondit Sans sans se démonter à son ton agressif. "Un problème?"

Le grand squelette tiqua à son tour, comme s'il venait d'être insulté qu'on lui réponde avec autant d'audace. Sans faire attention à son semblable, il s'approcha de la barrière, la frôlant presque;

"Vous... Je n'aime pas la manière que vous avez de me défier! Déjà hier, et maintenant? Je vous conseille de ne pas me chercher, parce que je ne peux peut-être pas vous tuer, mais rien ne m'empêche de vous faire souffrir. Et croyez moi, je m'y connais en torture!"

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son frère déglutit et se mis à transpirer davantage. Celui habillé en bleu claqua sa langue d'agacement, n'aimant vraiment pas ces menaces explicites. Sous-entendre qu'il avait déjà torturé quelqu'un, c'était bas. Son oeil tiqua légèrement, mais il se retint malgré tout, uniquement parce que son Papyrus était présent et il ne voulait pas déclencher un nouveau combat qui risquerait sa vie. Plutôt, il se tu en espérant que tout le monde laisserait couler.

C'était sans compter son petit frère qui rebondit là-dessus.

"Je n'aime pas non plus tes manières, cher double de moi-même." S'exclama-t-il avec audace. "Hier déjà, tu traitais mal ton Sans, et aujourd'hui encore tu nous menaces sans raison. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras populaire et surtout, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter les autres!"

Les orbites du Sans en rouge devinrent vides, au moins en même temps que son double. Le Papyrus le regarda alors avec un mélange de rare et d'outrage, comme s'il venait de lancer la pire des malédictions sur lui. Tout arriva très vite avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la goutte d'eau venait de faire déborder un vase remplit en continu. Le bras ganté de rouge dépassa la barrière pour attraper l'écharpe de la même couleur de Papyrus et le tirer à moitié à travers la barrière qui séparait leur monde.

Sa voix se fit bien plus agressive:

"Je vais être clair, minable. Critique encore une fois, une seule, ma manière d'agir, et je te jure que tu regretteras le jour de ta naissance. Tu ne sais rien de notre putain de monde, tu n'as pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu, alors tu fermes ta gueule, ou je m'en charge!"

"Nyeh..."

Le grand squelette en blanc avait beau être brave et parfois bêta, il sentait pour la première fois qu'il avait franchi la limite, dans tous les sens du terme. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait rien du monde de son double qui avait l'air morbide, mais... Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter malgré tout cette attitude. Tout le monde pouvait être une bonne personne au fond en essayant un peu, et cela n'excusait pas le tord qu'il faisait à son frère. Malgré ça, il se sentait terrorisé par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de ce squelette.

Une petite main boudinée se posa alors sur le bras qui tenait le col afin de la serrer fortement. Sans se tenait là, un oeil éteint, l'autre illuminé de bleu et de jaune.

"Mec, tu le lâches. Tout de suite. Ou je te redonne un aperçut du sale quart d'heure d'hier."

L'autre Papyrus laissa ses yeux rouges passer de Sans à son alter ego lentement, la tension palpable entre eux. Finalement, il lâcha un grognement et sa proie qui retomba lourdement sur la neige avec un gémissement. Son bras rentra dans le portail et il recula sans néanmoins les quitter des yeux, les jaugeant avec irritation. Sans n'était pas en reste et le fixa morbidement, les mains dans les poches. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il prit finalement la parole.

"Je crois qu'on ne réussira pas à s'entendre tous les quatre... mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour garder le portail. Mais vu comment tu traites mon frère, je refuse de le laisser courir ce risque." "S'il apprenait à fermer sa gueule sur ce qui ne le regarde pas, il n'aurait pas ce risque!"

Nouveaux regards noirs. La situation semblait bloquée. Sans et l'autre Papyrus ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais le plus petit squelette ne laisserait pas son frère en compagnie de ce concentré de violence sur pied. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire en son absence, et Papyrus était assez audacieux pour recommencer à le réprimander sur son attitude.C'était honorable, mais Sans regrettait parfois cet aspect presque justicier de la part de son cadet. Cela finirait par lui causer sa perte.

Étrangement, son double reprit la parole après avoir soupiré;

"Je n'ai pas envie de m'emmerder plus longtemps avec cette connerie de barrière. Je m'en fous au final. Sans!"

Celui habillé en rouge sursauta alors, le crâne recouvert de goutte de sueur. Ils avaient presque oublié sa présence, il s'était écrasé au moment où cela avait commencé à chauffer entre les deux Papyrus. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette critique de l'attitude de son frère, quand bien même il en était visiblement lésé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'inciter à subir en silence de la sorte? Sans sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir.

"O... Oui, Boss?"

"C'est toi qui t'occuperas de la surveillance de cette barrière, comme ça tu seras peut-être plus utile qu'à ton poste de sentinelle en train de pioncer. Ça me fera un poids mort en moins si je dois capturer un humain!"

"D'a... D'accord."

"Satisfaits, les deux faiblards? Je ne refoutrais plus les pieds ici, et j'espère ne plus revoir vos sales gueules jusqu'à la fermeture de la barrière. Démerdez-vous entre vous maintenant!"

Sur cette dernière amabilité, il s'en alla, visiblement satisfait d'avoir trouvé ce compromit.

Honnêtement, Sans espérait ne plus jamais le revoir non plus, mais il pressentait malheureusement que ce serait loin d'être leur dernier échange, et encore moins leur dernière querelle. Mais au moins, le problème était réglé, tout du moins temporairement...


	3. Chapter 3: Renommé(e)

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: K+ pour le moment, je ne garantis pas la même pour les prochains

Résumé: A force de voyager à travers les univers alternatifs, il fallait bien que ça arrive à Ink. Un brèche s'est ouverte entre deux mondes, et incapable de la résorber, ses alter ego vont devoir faire avec. Et découvrir malgré eux quelles différences existent entre leur univers.

Note de l'autrice: Petit et dernier chapitre introduction/transition, ça commencera à devenir vraiment intéressant au prochain je pense! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter!

* * *

 **Renommé(e)**

Après l'incident, le Papyrus rouge avait tenu sa promesse et n'était plus revenu du côté de la barrière.

Les premiers jours, Sans fut particulièrement aux aguets et était resté tout le long avec son frère afin de vérifier qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. Son double en noir était loin d'être une compagnie plaisante, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de les renvoyer sur les roses, mais contrairement à son frère, il n'en venait jamais aux mains. Son langage était juste très fleuri. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à se concerter à se trouver des surnoms entre eux pour éviter toute confusion lorsqu'ils s'appelaient.

Sans fut d'emblée surnommé "Lazy" (ou Feignasse) par son frère qui trouvait que ça lui convenait très bien. Son double en rouge fut surnommé "Red", pour rester dans la neutralité sans l'offenser. Néanmoins, Sans s'amusait à l'appeler "Mustard" du fait qu'il adorait en boire des litres, ce à quoi Red répondait en l'insultant de "Ketchup" pour les mêmes raisons. Pour Papyrus, ce fut étrangement le surnom de "Tale" qui vint de la part de son frère, qui resta mystérieux sur ses raisons.

Et puis vint la question du grand frère de Red. Ce fut compliqué à trouver, car n'étant pas là, il n'en saurait rien, mais s'il le découvrait, il ne fallait pas que ça le mette en colère.

"Edge" Proposa Sans. "Cela lui va bien et il ne pourra pas vraiment trouver quelque à en redire."

Red réfléchit un moment, puis finit par approuver, espérant néanmoins que son frère n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le découvrir.

"Boss trouve toujours quelque chose à redire, mais je suppose qu'entre nous, ça ira."

"Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'appelles Boss? C'est étrange entre frères, non?" S'enquit Papyrus.

"Ça te regarde pas!"

Et voilà. Une énième fois où le Sans rouge envoyait balader Papyrus sur une question innocente. Cela mettait relativement à mal la tolérance de celui en bleu, mais la patience était une de ses vertus alors comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis un petit moment, il ne dit rien mais regarda son double avec sévérité. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter, mais grommela légèrement. Il avait été convenu entre eux, à un moment où Papyrus était parti autre part, qu'il avait intérêt à améliorer son attitude envers ce dernier, sinon quoi il serait aussi dans le collimateur de l'autre.

Et Red préférait pour le moment faire profil bas, non pas parce qu'il avait peur de son miroir avec une tête de con. Mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le Boss se ramène pour régler ça lui-même et risquer qu'il se fasse tuer par l'autre. Du coup il jouait le jeu, pour faire plaisir à ces abrutis, espérant que ça ne durerait pas.

"Nyeh, je disais ça comme ça... Sans ne m'appellerait jamais comme ça, enfin, il n'y a pas de raison, même si je suis le Grand Papyrus!"

Le petit squelette leva ses yeux carmin au ciel en signe d'ennuyer puis rétorqua;

"Ben, Boss est Lieutenant de la Garde Royale, juste en dessous de la Capitaine, alors je suppose qu'il a droit à un titre de respect. Moi, je suis juste sentinelle."

"Wowie!" S'exclama alors le grand squelette, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Il est dans la garde royale! C'est trop cool! Cela fait des années que je m'entraîne pour qu'Undyne me laisse entrer, mais elle a toujours refusé! C'est quoi son secret?"

Un rire mi-nerveux, mi-ironique lui répondit. Il ne se découragea pas pour tant;

"Aller, dis, Red! Je veux entrer aussi dans la Garde royale! Si un autre moi a réussi, alors j'en serais capable."

"Je pense pas, non... Pas comme lui en tout cas."

Sans, qui avait tout écouté distraitement, sentit que son double déviait le sujet, comme pour le surnom qu'il donnait à son frère d'ailleurs. Comme si c'était tabou. Ou en tout cas, pour eux. C'était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il cachait qui n'allait pas, et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'indiscretion. Lui aussi, ça l'étonnait qu'un Papyrus soit dans la garde royale, sachant le caractère assez impulsif d'Undyne et ses exigences. Ce Papyrus avait donc pu passer outre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'une partie de la réponse se trouvait dans son Niveau de Violence.

Pourtant, comme tout le reste, il pressentait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, et encore moins à son frère. Quand son regard croisa celui de son double qui transpirait de faiblesse, il sentait qu'il avait juste. Le petit squelette n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les espoirs de son frère brisés simplement à cause d'un autre univers et d'un autre lui qui utilisait la manière forte.

Il tapota doucement l'épaule de Papyrus pour le rassurer.

"Bah, laisse tomber bro. Ils viennent d'un monde différent du nôtre. Si ça se trouve, ce qui a marché pour lui ne fonctionnera pas pour toi."

"Tu crois, Sans?"

"Ouai. Je parie que Edge a utilisé des moyens pas très légaux, pas vrai Red."

Ce dernier voulu lui rétorquer qu'il se trompait, au moins en partie, mais en voyant le sourcils levé de Sans qui l'encourageait clairement à aller dans son sens, il soupira. Au fond, ce n'est pas comme s'il mentait, c'est juste qu'il détestait l'image que ça donnait de son frère. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si cette dernière était à refaire, surtout auprès de ces deux là qui étaient, il fallait le dire, tombés vraiment au pire moment pour faire connaissance avec son Papyrus.

"Ouai... T'as l'air trop honnête pour ça. Laisse tomber mec."

" Ne t'inquiète pas, bro. Tu trouveras un jour un moyen d'entrer dans la garde royale."

L'ai déçu du grand squelette ne dura que quelques seconde avant qu'il ne déclare, l'écharpe au vent;

"Nyehehehe! Tu as raison! Après tout, je suis assez génial pour trouver ma propre manière de convaincre Undyne! Et un jour, je serai populaire!"

Tandis que Papyrus se gonflait d'orgueil sous le regard admirateur de son frère, Red fut soulagé que ce dernier n'ai pas insisté. Il avait bien vu que Sans laissait très souvent faire son frère à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait, et passait derrière afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune retombé ou conséquence pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'il faisait exactement la même chose. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était grâce à lui si Papyrus était dans la garde royale mais...

Mais quelque part, il y avait contribué.

Et quelque part, il regrettait maintenant.

"En tout cas Sans, je te rassure que lorsque je serais fans la garde royale, tu n'auras pas à m'appeler Boss!" Annonça Papyrus sur un ton majestueux.

"Ehehe, tant mieux bro..."

"Le Grand Papyrus suffit déjà largement, n'est-ce pas!"

Malgré lui, Red eut un petit rire sarcastique face à l'ego du grand squelette. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas malgré tous les univers alternatifs qui pouvaient exister, et il constatait que même si ce Papyrus était globalement bien plus con que son frère -les deux-, ils partageaient quelques points communs. Quelque part, c'était rassurant.

La journée passa plus docilement qu'elle ne commença, et le squelette habillé en noir se surprit à, peut être pas apprécier ces deux bêtas, mais au moins supporter leur compagnie. Du moment qu'ils ne partaient pas trop dans leurs délires.


	4. Chapter 4: Habitudes

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: T pour ce chapitre car évocations, et ça risque fortement d'évoluer en M.

Résumé: A force de voyager à travers les univers alternatifs, il fallait bien que ça arrive à Ink. Un brèche s'est ouverte entre deux mondes, et incapable de la résorber, ses alter ego vont devoir faire avec. Et découvrir malgré eux quelles différences existent entre leur univers.

Note de l'autrice: On commence enfin à aborder très légèrement le sujet, et ça va s'emplifier et devenir explicite dés le prochain (ou celui d'après). Pour le moment, l'histoire est linéaire, mais il n'est pas exclu que j'ajoute des chapitres bonus ou drabble au beau milieu qui seront plus ou moins attaché à l'histoire principale.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Habitudes**

Aujourd'hui, Sans n'était pas là.

Au bout d'un petit moment de "période d'essai" et jugeant qu'au moins avec Red, son frère ne risquait pas grand-chose, Sans avait décidé de le laisser veiller sur la barrière seul en compagnie de son double rouge. Même s'il s'était assuré avant tout que ce dernier corrige un minimum sa manière de parler, parce que les oreilles chastes de Papyrus entendaient parfois des termes si crus qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Et c'était ensuite à lui de devoir les expliquer. Ce qui le mettait dans une situation relativement gênante.

Bien sûr, le squelette en noir n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte de ses remontrances, et n'était pas très sensible aux avertissements sordides de son alter ego.

Mais comme il aimait encore moins se prendre la tête dans des histoires, il s'était quand engagé à essayer de ne pas trop divaguer en présence de l'autre Papyrus. Sans toutefois donner sa promesse que ça ne lui échapperait pas sous un coup de colère. Colère qu'il avait quand même relativement souvent. Sans l'avait remarqué, mais son autre lui et le frère de ce dernier étaient sans cesse sur les nerfs et agressifs, comme s'ils ne s'autorisaient pas, ou très rarement de se détendre. Et quand ils le faisaient, ça ne les gardait pas d'être désagréable.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Papyrus pour supporter ça constamment sans jamais se vexer.

"Et au centre de la ville, il y a un sapin décoré toute l'année au pied duquel le Père Noël vient déposer des cadeaux pour les habitants de la ville!"

Red écoutait le récit du grand squelette à propos de son monde d'une oreille semi-attentive, ne captant que le plus important, car son orateur était très descriptif et long quand il s'y mettait. Il avait passé au moins deux heures à décrire sa propre chambre en n'omettant aucun détail. Le squelette en noire était quasi sûr qu'il pourrait s'y déplacer les yeux fermer et les mains nouées et réussir à retrouver la porte sans trébucher ou hurter quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange comme sa chambre ressemblait à la fois beaucoup à celle de son frère, et différait sur des aspects particuliers.

"Et vous, vous avez ça dans votre monde?" Demanda Papyrus pour la centième fois au moins.

Car oui, ne se contentant pas d'être très loquace sur son univers, il était aussi curieux sur celui auquel appartenait son interlocuteur. Et à chaque fois qu'il terminait une description, il enchaînait inlassablement sur cette question, comme s'il cherchait à comparer. Et comme à chaque fois, Red tenta de rester le plus vague possible dans sa réponse;

"On a bien un grand arbre au centre de la ville, mais il ne sert pas vraiment à recevoir des cadeaux. Il a dépéri depuis un bon moment maintenant."

"Oh, c'est dommage, vous ne le décorez pas?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment la priorité..."

En outre, Red n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer que c'était un arbre d'exécution où étaient ligotés tous ceux qui avaient commis quelque chose de punissable. Généralement, l'accusé restait attaché à la merci de la justice populaire, donc des monstres qui venaient lui faire subir à peu près tout ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Évidemment, ça dégénérait très souvent en lynchage gratuit et la garde royale, dont Papyrus, essayait d'y mettre un terme. Mais dans les faits, les coupables étant tous les citoyens de la ville et la victime ne voulant pas parler par peur de représailles, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de détacher le monstre.

C'était d'ailleurs presque devenue une routine...

"La dernière fois que le Père Noël est passé, il m'a offert une figurine de plus pour ma collection! Tu sais, ma collection..."

Et le revoilà repartit pendant une heure sur ses trucs. C'était incroyable comme quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de chose à dire sur une vie qui était au final... paisible. Le Sans rouge avait en effet appris à découvrir ce monde parallèle à travers son récit, et la première chose qui l'avait frappé était la paix qui y régnait. Les monstres étaient étrangement peu agressifs et un certain ordre y régnait, au point que visiblement, la garde royale n'avait pas à faire régner la terreur pour assurer l'obéissance des citoyens au roi.

Roi qui n'était visiblement pas un enfoiré de tyran se délectant de la souffrance de son peuple piégé dans l'Underground.

Red avait encore du mal à croire quand Papyrus lui avait décrit ce dernier comme un gentil monsieur tout doux et bienveillant avec ses sujets. Rien que ça était déjà criant sur l'atmosphère du monde d'où venait le grand squelette, et cela expliquait en grande partie pourquoi il était aussi faible. Au point de se faire refuser par Undyne dans la garde royale. Garde royale qui d'ailleurs semblait être plus là pour faire joli et capturer un humain que de s'occuper des délinquants parmi les monstres.

Un monde de différence...

"... Et puis le soir, Sans vient dans ma chambre me lire mon histoire avant d'aller me coucher."

Le petit squelette écarquilla les yeux quand cette phrase le ramena à la réalité et il regarda son interlocuteur comme s'il venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère. Ou comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Ses orbites devinrent vides en l'espace d'un instant et de la sueur apparue, signe qu'il était dans un état d'émotion intense. Papyrus lui rendit son regard un peu confus, ne comprenant pas où était le problème et ne s'étant sans doute pas aperçu qu'il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille depuis un petit moment.

"Le soir, tu sais, après avoir fait mon rapport à Undyne, je rentre chez moi, on mange le dîner et puis Sans vient dans ma chambre me lire _'Peek a boo with a fluffy bunny'_. C'est une super histoire, je peux te la raconter si tu veux, je la connais par coeur! "

Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas dans ce que venait de lui dire l'autre squelette que Red ne savait pas où commencer. Le fait qu'on lui lise encore des histoires pour se coucher, le fait que ce soit son frère qui s'en charge, le fait que vu le titre du livre, c'était un truc bien enfantin... Est-ce que le monde d'où il venait était à ce point un monde de bébés pour qu'il ait un comportement aussi infantile? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde le Boss comme ça...

Oh non...

"Tu ne fais pas ça toi, avec ton frère?"

"Oh, heu..."

La question qu'il redoutait. Comme toutes les autres, il lui retournait simplement sa version. Mais cette fois, Red le ressentit bien différemment. Peut-être à cause du sujet. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il ait pensé à son propre Papyrus deux secondes avant. Peut-être parce qu'il le redoutait une seconde avant. Ou peut-être un mélange de tout. Malgré lui, des flashs lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des flashs de son propre quotidien, et il sentit son âme se mettre à pulser dans sa cage thoracique sans réussir à la calmer.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne devait pas penser à ça...

"Tu ne vas pas dans sa chambre, ou lui dans la tienne?" Insista Papyrus sans remarquer son malaise. "Enfin, j'ai bien vu que votre relation n'était pas top, mais je pensais qu'au moins vous partagiez quelques trucs. Moi et mon frère, on n'a aucun souci à aller dans la chambre de l'autre."

"Je... Je vais dans sa chambre, de temps en temps."

C'était sorti sans même réfléchir, et Red le regretta immédiatement après. Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça? Sa bouche refusait de lui obéir et l'autre squelette n'était même plus dans son champ de vision. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son propre frère. Son sourire aux dents pointues se figea. Il connaissait ce sentiment, pour l'avoir expérimenté beaucoup trop souvent. Semblable à ce qu'on ressentait en cumulant du LOVE. La perte de soi-même, au point de ne plus être conscient de ses propres actes, et de les faire presque comme un robot. Cela lui arrivait, temporairement, et il vivait les choses dans une sorte de trans.

C'était exactement ce qui se passait. Mais c'était la première fois que c'était dans de pareilles circonstances.

"Oh, quand même! Et tu fais quoi? Tu lui lis aussi une histoire avant d'aller se coucher?"

"Non, on a... un autre rituel avant d'aller dormir."

"Un autre rituel? Comme quoi."

Contrairement aux autres fois, son état était différent, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il réussit à reposer un pied sur terre avant de franchir le point de non-retours. Se rendant compte de la gravité du sujet qui était en train d'être abordé et surtout du secret, qu'il impliquait, Red sursauta et recula face à Papyrus qui s'inquiétait depuis un petit moment de le voir suer autant.

"Laisse-tomber... Je crois que je ne vais pas me sentir bien!"

Sans prévenir, Sans se leva de son poste de guet et partit de son côté de la barrière, laissant Papyrus seul et confus au fin fond de sa propre forêt.


	5. Chapter 5: Dîner

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: T pour ce chapitre car évocations, et ça risque fortement d'évoluer en M.

Note de l'autrice: Premier chapitre écrit en parallèle dans les deux mondes, j'aime bien ce genre de format et puis il n'ya pas que la barrière dans cette histoire. Je pense que j'en ferais d'autres des comme ça

* * *

Le soir même, Papyrus avait fait part de cet incident à son frère alors qu'il était en train de préparer le repas.

Il n'omit bien sûr aucun détail de la conversation, ce qui faisait que cela lui prit une heure pour arriver dans le vif du sujet. Et pourtant, à aucun moment Sans ne manifesta de lassitude face à ce détour immense, à la fois parce qu'il avait l'habitude des longs monologues de son cadet, et à la fois parce qu'il aimait tout simplement l'entendre parler. Parler de lui, surtout, mais cet égocentrisme ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait que Papyrus avait une éloquence qui le rendait charismatique, et chacun de ses mots paraissaient alors d'une importance capitale.

La tendresse de son sourire devint plus rigide lorsque enfin, il arriva à ce qui l'intéressait.

"Et quand je lui ai demandé si lui aussi, il avait un rituel du soir avec son frère, il est devenu bizarre."

"... Bizarre dans quel sens?"

Le grand squelette laissa une mouche passer à cette question, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que lui demandait son grand frère. Il s'exclama alors:

"Sans, je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit de mal sur leur manière de vivre, j'ai juste posé des questions!"

"Je te crois, frangin." Rigola doucement le plus petit squelette en adoucissant son ton. "Je te demande ça parce que ça m'intrigue justement, sa réaction, alors que tu n'as pas posé une simple question. Enfin, Red est un peu réservé..."

"Nyeh. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs, et il transpirait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas l'air bien."

"Il ne t'a pas répondu du coup?"

Papyrus arrêta un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme pour réfléchir. Il n'hésitait pas bien sûr à dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait à son frère, qui malgré sous ses apparences bêta, était futé, mais plutôt la manière dont il devait le dire. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait sans savoir exactement ce que c'était, et il avait l'intuition que Sans, lui, le saurait immédiatement dès qu'il le lui dirait. C'était parfois un peu frustrant de ne pas avoir cette perspicacité, mais bon... Aussi génial qu'il était, personne n'était parfait après tout.

Reprenant sa cuisine -toujours aussi infâme-, le plus jeune reprit;

"Il m'a dit qu'il allait aussi dans la chambre de son frère, mais pas pour une lecture du soir. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus et il s'est senti mal après, alors il est parti."

Sans resta silencieux, mais un coup d'oeil de côté suffit à Papyrus pour savoir qu'il avait un air assez grave. Il avait deviné, ou tout du moins, il semblait avoir une idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Mais contrairement à lui, son grand frère était loin d'être un modèle d'honnêteté et surtout de loyauté. Mais à part ça, impossible de savoir quand est-ce qu'il était sincère, en tout cas pas pour lui. Papyrus, lui, avait décidé qu'il croirait néanmoins tout ce qu'il lui dirait, faisant confiance à son jugement.

"Je vois... Eh bien, c'est un autre univers, ils n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes que nous."

"Non... Mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Tu sais Sans, je sais que tu m'as dit de ne plus me mêler de leurs affaires, mais je m'inquiète quand même pour Red. Il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux."

"Je sais, frangin, mais je te l'ai dit; c'est leur monde. Peut-être qu'à tes yeux, ils n'ont pas l'air bien, mais peut-être que cette situation leur convient."

"Tu le penses?"

"Mais oui. Et puis même si Red est vachement vulgaire et grognon, au final, il n'a pas l'air si mal dans sa peau. Je veux dire, il est mon double, non?"

"Justement Sans..."

Le petit squelette se figea de nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Son regard croisa celui de son frère qui avait une expression peinée, laissant clairement entrevoir ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il devrait se sentir coupable, et pourtant il avait juste envie de rire à cette mauvaise blague. Avait-il été si transparent ces derniers temps pour que même son petit frère, si à la masse, se rende compte de sa dépression latente? Ou bien sous-estimait-il la sensibilité de Papyrus pour imaginer que ce dernier ne le découvre jamais? Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il se gratta la nuque en détournant le regard, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ce silence pesant dura jusqu'à ce que les couverts soient posés, et ce fut le plus grand des squelettes qui le brisa, continuant la conversation sur un ton moins triste;

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire, Sans. Je ne te jugerais pas pour ça, mais si un jour ça te pèse, tu sais que je suis là. D'accord?"

Il ne savait pas si ces mots étaient censés soulager ou au contraire aggraver le poids de sa culpabilité, mais le concerné n'en ressentit qu'une chose; un rappel que son frère était à la fois bien naïf mais bien généreux pour vouloir partager avec lui ce poids. Et ça, jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Cette douleur qui rendait leur vie sans aucun sens, à la merci d'une anomalie qui jouait avec leur destin comme avec une marionnette... Jamais il ne ferait ça à Papyrus, même si cela voulait dire la laisser le ronger de l'intérieur.

Malgré tout, cette douleur en cet instant lui parut plus supportable en sachant qu'il aurait toujours son frère de son côté. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu tenir le coup si Papyrus n'avait pas été là chaque jour pour éclairer sa journée. Il était le seul à le pousser, l'encourager à essayer alors que d'autres avaient simplement accepté sa paresse. Mais lui, non. Il le reprenait toujours, restait dynamique et montrait cette empathie qu'il donnerait tout au monde pour protéger.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, son sourire se fit sincère alors qu'il lui répondit;

"Merci frangin. Juste ça, je me sens déjà mieux."

"Nyeh, c'est parce que je suis là!" Répondit fièrement le grand squelette.

C'est sur cette note plus légère qu'ils passèrent à table, le sujet de Red ayant été totalement oublié. Du moins du côté de Papyrus.

* * *

Dans un autre monde, agencé exactement de la même manière, dans une maison en tout point similaire, si ce n'est qu'elle était à la fois plus dégradée mais mieux rangée, deux autres frères squelettes passaient également à table. Mais l'ambiance était radicalement différente. Un silence de maître régnait dans la salle, entrecoupé uniquement du bruit des couverts et du son de la télé en fond, allumée sur un étrange show présenté par un robot à quatre bras. Le programme préféré de Papyrus, non parce qu'il aimait bien la vedette qui l'animait, mais parce qu'il se délectait de l'humiliation qu'elle subissait en direct à chacune de ses émissions.

Tout le monde dans l'Underground détestait l'émission de Mettaton, mais tout le monde regardait juste par plaisir de se moquer de lui.

Contrairement à ce que son attitude laissait transparaître, Papyrus était d'ailleurs de bonne humeur. Sans avait appris à détecter, par ses mimiques et ses habitudes, quand est-ce qu'il avait passé une bonne ou une mauvaise journée. Bien sûr, en le voyant arriver en l'engueulant et lui ordonnant de dégager du canapé, tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il était dans un mauvais jour, mais pas du tout. Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait simplement dégagé lui-même sans rien dire en lui plaçant un coup de pied. Et s'il avait eu le malheur de se plaindre, il en aurait eu une deuxième retournée en prime.

Ce genre d'expérience lui servait pas mal mine de rien pour survivre à l'extérieur.

"Au fait Sans." S'éleva la voix du garde royale, coupant ses pensées. "Toujours aussi emmerdant, les deux autres?"

"Oh, eux... Non ça va. On a trouvé un terrain d'entente... En fait, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a que ton double qui vient maintenant et l'autre Sans, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait..."

"Cette tête d'abruti, mhh. Je me méfie de lui. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte sur le coup, mais ses attaques sont dangereuses et contrairement à son crétin de frère, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à nous buter."

"Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de LOVE pourtant."

"Pas l'air justement, crétin." Siffla le grand squelette d'un ton méprisant. "Il a déjà tué, mais pas des monstres. Et il se croit meilleur que nous à cause de ça. Ce ne serait que de moi, je le..."

Sa main gantée trembla en serrant son couvert qui commença à se tordre sous sa force. Voilà. Là, on entrait dans un moment où Papyrus devenait de mauvais poil. Il suffisait d'évoquer l'autre feignasse et son aura meurtrière devenait soudain extrêmement vif. Sans se félicita intérieurement pour son intelligence, alors que la soirée était pourtant si bien partie à la base.

"En... Enfin, en tout cas maintenant, je ne vois que son frère!" S'exclama-t-il, le crâne transpirant et son sourire sinistrement tordu qui reflétait tout, sauf de la joie de vivre.

"Lui aussi, à se donner la permission de venir me faire des remarques!" S'enquit le plus grand sans cesser de trembler. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe une version de moi aussi... je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire."

Les gouttes de sueur s'accumulèrent sur le crâne du plus petit squelette qui se rendait compte qu'il s'enfonçait.

L'humeur de son frère n'alla pas en s'améliorant lorsqu'il rapporta le peu de ce qu'il savait sur l'univers de leur alter ego. Plus pacifique, plus paisible que le leur, où la règle "tuer ou être tué" ne semblait pas du tout régir la manière de vivre des monstres. Il passa les détails les plus écoeurants, comme ce Père Noël qui avait remplacé le Père Fouettard de leur monde -celui qui venait terroriser les monstres les plus désobéissants, et pas uniquement les enfants, et promettait souffrance et horreur, au point qu'une fête en son honneur était organisée plusieurs fois par an pour calmer sa colère-.

Évidemment, le visage de son boss devint de plus en plus dégoûté au fur et à mesure du récit.

"Dans un monde pareil, tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient aussi faibles et abrutis! Autant de mièvrerie, ça me donne envie de vomir!"

Sans approuvait, du moins en partie. C'est vrai que cette paix n'avait sûrement pas contribué à les renforcer et ce monde avait l'air tellement loin du leur, et pourtant quelque part, au fond de lui... Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour eux. Si lui et son frère étaient nés dans un monde plus sain, moins hostile, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas autant galéré, peut-être en seraient-ils sortis moins blessés. Et peut-être que Papyrus... aurait été différent lui aussi. Peut-être que son frère... serait justement resté son frère.

Comme s'il avait déviné le fond de sa pensée, le ton de ce dernier devint bien plus cruel;

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, _frangin_. Tu t'imagines peut-être en train de te la couler douce dans un monde comme le leur, sans risquer de te faire punir?"

"N... Non, pas du tout, Boss! Je suis très bien avec toi, dans ce monde."

"Tu ferais mieux, parce que tu peux courir pour recevoir un cadeau de quiconque, vu comment la ville entière te veut crevé!"

Il finit sur un rire malsain, suivit du beaucoup plus nerveux de son grand frère. Il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait se promener dans Snowdin sans risquer qu'un monstre n'ait d'envie de meurtre à son égards. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore vivant malgré son seul point de vie était les coups bas qu'il avait faits à chacun de ses ennemis, les empêchant de le tuer directement même si tous le voulaient morts, et surtout l'autorité de Papyrus.

Sans la position hiérarchique de ce dernier qui imposait le respect et donc faisait trembler les autres monstres à l'idée de tuer sa propriété, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre, sans doute poignardé pendant une de ses siestes à son poste de sentinelle.

Une fois le repas terminé, son frère cadet se releva, lui laissant le soin de débarrasser. Ce qu'il fit malgré sa flemmardise, parce qu'il savait que les assiettes attiraient sinon sur son crâne.

"Au fait Sans. Je suis d'humeur aujourd'hui. Viens me voir tout à l'heure. Et prends une douche avant, tu pues la mort!"

Le petit squelette s'arrêta un moment dans sa tâche pour se retourner et faire simplement un signe de résignation alors qu'il tentait de camoufler ses mains qui tremblaient. Non à cause de la demande de son frère, était habitué depuis longtemps, mais de son attitude du matin avec Tale. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était rentré dans cet état en sa présence, et priait pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de louche. Il pensait pourtant s'être débarrassé depuis longtemps de toute honte par rapport à ça, mais il fallait croire que des brides en lui étaient là pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il faisait avec son frère n'était pas normal.

"Et dépêches-toi!"

Ses orbites devinrent vides et son visage prit une teinte carmin à cet ordre énoncé plus brutalement.

"Tout de suite, Boss."

Il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre, vu son humeur massacrante...


	6. Chapter 6: Guetteur

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: T pour ce chapitre car évocations, et ça risque fortement d'évoluer en M.

Note de l'autrice: Ce chapitre marque officiellement le passage en "M" de cette histoire, vous êtes prévenus. Sinon bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont la seule nourriture pour les personnes qui écrivent des fanfiction, merci d'avance ~

* * *

Le lendemain, il n'y avait que les apparences qui furent sauvées.

Red se présenta à son poste de l'autre côté de la frontière, comme d'ordinaire, l'air aussi mal en point que d'ordinaire. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'étonner de l'absence de Tale et s'installa simplement, déjà somnolent sur le comptoire de sa devanture. Au final, cela lui importait peu que le double de son frère soit là ou pas, il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. C'étaient plutôt les conséquences derrière qui l'inquiétaient en sachant comment l'autre Sans pouvait se montrer sinistrement aussi terrifiant que lui. Il avait une tête de con, mais question pouvoir et force, il leur faisait concurrence.

Cette attaque du Karma en particulier.

C'était une attaque qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il l'avait maîtrisée. _Avait._ Cette attaque sinistrement efficace sur les créatures puissantes au _LOVE_ élevée ne pouvait être contrôlée que par un individu éthiquement neutre. Quelqu'un qui était capable de juger une personne sans tenir compte une seule seconde du mal ou du bien qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, personnellement ou non, dans le passé. Cela faisait longtemps que celui en rouge l'avait perdu, car il avait tout simplement perdu son éthique. Cela faisait longtemps que la neutralité avait disparu en lui pour laisser place à cette morbide conviction que tuer ou être tué était la seule règle, et la mort le seul jugement.

En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas s'il y avait déjà eu un quelconque équilibre en lui à ce niveau. Dommage que Gaster ne soit plus là pour lui répondre...

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque le sujet de ses pensées apparut justement dans son champ de vision de l'autre côté de la barrière alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Seul. C'était étrange, et pourtant, quelque part, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il avait une petite idée de la raison. Après tout, il s'agissait de lui-même, et même s'ils divergeaient d'opinion sur beaucoup de choses, leur caractère restait semblable sur des points cruciaux. C'était un gros tas, comme lui. Un apathique, comme lui. Un mauvais blagueur, encore pire que lui. Il cachait bien son jeu, comme lui.

Et surtout, il voulait protéger son frère, comme lui.

"Yo mec." Déclara Ketchup -comme il aimait le surnommer-.

"Salut." Répondit-il sans aucune trace amicale dans sa voix.

Il s'installa simplement, à l'identique que lui, à son poste de garde. Si son expression faciale était plus ou moins figée, son regard semblait étrangement différent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la pseudo sympathie qu'il essayait de feindre, juste une étrange froideur méprisante, comme ce qu'il put sentir de sa part lors de leur première rencontre, quand il s'était battu contre Papyrus. La pulsion meurtrière en moins.

Un moment de vide passa entre les deux squelettes et pour la première fois, Red fut celui qui interrogea le premier;

"Il ne vient pas ton frère aujourd'hui?"

"Il est occupé."

"Ah bon? Il y a quelque chose de plus important que ce portail qui l'intéresse?"

Celui en bleu resta silencieux, la tête reposant contre la paume de sa main gauche, affalé comme d'ordinaire sur son poste de garde. Il refusait clairement d'engager la conversation, presque comme s'il lui faisait la gueule, et cela déplut énormément au squelette rouge qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas être désagréable depuis le début. Il eut très envie de frapper du poing juste à côté de sa tête d'abruti, mais prit une respiration. Ils avaient beau être tous les deux des alter ego, il sentait... Non, il savait qu'en cas de combat, il le laminerait sur place.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas une idée de ce qui se tramait.

"Ou alors, il est juste parti à la chasse aux humains."

Le sien avait passé le portail ce matin, accompagné de cette pathétique fleur qu'il avait dans le collimateur depuis un bon moment. Il les avait accueilli comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire en proposant de serrer sa main piégée par un badge électrique. Le gosse avait perdu la moitié de ses _PV_ , mais n'avait pas paru surpris par ce sale coup. Évidemment. Les lignes temporelles étaient manipulées par ce gamin maintenant, qui s'amusait à les arrêter à son bon vouloir. Pourtant étrangement, il n'y avait eu plus aucune _Reset_ depuis un bon moment. Depuis...

"Depuis l'ouverture du portail." Compléta Sans pour lui.

Red le regarda comme un extraterrestre puis se mit à rire lourdement et bruyamment, comme s'il venait de lui faire la meilleure blague du siècle. Ce à quoi son autre lui, qui lui ressemblait au point de deviner le cheminement de ses pensées, ne réagit pas plus que cela. Lui qui semblait pourtant toujours prompt à la rigolade.

"Ouai! Comme si la rencontre entre nos deux mondes bloquait les lignes temporelles."

"On est rentrés dans une nouvelle ligne, mais une ligne paradoxale. Impossible d'agir dessus, même avec un pouvoir pareil. Ce gosse est bloqué, comme nous, jusqu'à ce que le portail se renferme."

"Ces gosses tu veux dire." Corrigea le squelette en noir en se rapprochant. "Il y a le tien, et y a le mien. Je suis sûr qu'eux aussi sont différents."

"Si tu le dis."

Un autre silence assez long passa entre eux, un peu moins lourd, mais tout aussi désagréable. Cela agaçait Red. L'avantage avec Tale, c'est que le temps passait rapidement avec lui, tant il était bavard sur n'importe quel sujet et relativement distrayant. Son frère au contraire était d'un ennuie mortel, surtout quand il semblait dans ses mauvais jours, comme maintenant. Enfin, il avait plutôt l'air de lui en vouloir pour une raison que le dépassait totalement. Enfin, pas totalement, mais il espérait se tromper.

Finalement las d'essayer de le décoincer pour mieux l'aborder, et la diplomatie n'étant pas son truc, celui aux yeux rouges décida d'aller directement droit au but;

"Mec, si ton frangin n'est pas venu, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de l'humain. Je sais à quel point Papyrus est très impliqué lorsque ça concerne ses pièges."

"Puzzles."

"Peu importe... Il serait quand même venu, au moins pour vérifier que tu fais bien ton job."

Sans claqua de la langue. Son double connaissait aussi bien son Papyrus que son propre frère, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils étaient alter ego. Ce qui était plus embêtant était qu'il le connaissait lui comme il se connaissait lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre frère, jumeau, qui avait la même manière que lui de raisonner. Quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher, parce qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, parce qu'il était lui. C'était extrêmement désagréable, et contrairement à la veille, il ne ressentit aucun réconfort à ça.

"Tu peux toujours décider de ne rien me dire." Continua Red sur un ton narquois. "Mais comme je me fais bien plus chier avec toi qu'avec Tale, tu seras fatigué avant moi à force. Et je sais être un vrai emmerdeur quand je m'y mets. Demande à mon frère."

"Ben voyons..." Marmonna Sans d'une voix clairement sarcastique. "C'est sûr qu'il doit bien le savoir."

C'était peut-être tout l'implicite qu'elle suggérait qui fit tilter celui en noir, mais il n'aimait pas de tout ça. Son sourire perdit toute mesquinerie et son expression redevint beaucoup plus sérieuse alors qu'il s'approcha presque à la frontière qui séparait leur deux mondes.

"Mec, si t'as un truc à me reprocher, dis-le-moi en face!"

Le squelette aux yeux blancs eut un autre rire moqueur avant de lui répondre;

"Je n'ai juste pas envie que mon frère ait de mauvaises fréquentations, alors je lui ai dit que je préférais m'occuper seul de cette tâche jusqu'à ce que cette barrière soit fermée."

Mauvaises fréquentations hein? C'était donc ça qu'il redoutait. Red ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère face à une telle insulte. Surtout que si son double craignait autant ça, il n'aurait pas laissé son frère rester comme sentinelle en premier lieu. À tous les coups, ce grand abruti avait parlé de leur conversation de la veille...

"J'aime pas tes insinuations. Tu as peur que j'aie une mauvaise influence sur ton frère, genre, que je lui montre un peu comment le monde peut être cruel en dehors de la protection de son grand frère adoré?"

Ses derniers mots étaient clairement moqueurs, malgré son irritation. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse frôlant la menace de la part de son homologue, avec le conseil de ne plus s'approcher de son frère, il vit ses orbites devenir sombre sans aucun oeil s'illuminer. Il comprit alors qu'il venait, sans s'en rendre compte, de toucher là où ça faisait mal pour le laisser sans aucune répartie. En tout cas, pas immédiatement.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le squelette en bleu se leva et repartit de son côté de la barrière, laissant son double surveiller tout seul la barrière magique pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité, ou peut-être un sursaut de conscience.

Après avoir passé la journée à ruminer dans coin, croisant de temps à autre le chemin de l'humain qui faisait paisiblement son chemin à travers la forêt de Snowdin sans faire mine de tuer qui que ce soit, Sans avait décidé de retourner du côté de la barrière à la tombée de la nuit pour vérifier que son double n'avait pas de problème. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin, jugeant trop rapidement son homologue qui venait d'un monde différent du sien. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété les paroles de son frère. Peut-être se faisait-il des films, les Reset ayant causé chez lui une certaine paranoïa.

Peut-être qu'au final, il n'avait pas tant que ça à s'en fait, que tout n'était qu'un malentendu et que Red se payerait sa tête.

Au fond, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Comme il avait souvent espéré que les retours temporels arrêtent, que la septième âme humaine se laisse enfin capturer pour les libérer, ou qu'elle arrête de revenir ici pour enfin laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place. Sans avait, pendant un temps, eu de l'espoir. Il avait même essayé. Et puis il avait abandonné. D'abord psychologiquement, et puis physiquement. À quoi bon faire des efforts si le reste du monde les réduisait à néant par une simple volonté extérieure.

Peut-être que cette fois, comme ça ne concernait pas les lignes temporelles, il n'éprouverait pas cette amère déception devenue si indigeste.

Non, c'était bien pire.

En s'approchant de son poste de sentinelle vide, il remarqua que celui de son alter ego n'était pas en reste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Est-ce que la barrière était laissée sans surveillance? Et depuis combien de temps? Quand il arriva, il constata qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucune trace de Red. Personne ne semblait heureusement être passé, sinon il l'aurait remarqué directement. Néanmoins, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. Son double avait beau être aussi feignasse et sans doute encore plus m'en foutiste que lui, il estimait un minimum le danger d'une faille spatio-temporelle que n'importe qui pouvait traverser.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter à son irritation, mais il a fallu qu'un bruit lui parvienne. De l'autre côté de la frontière. Dans ce monde parallèle qu'il n'avait plus traversé depuis l'accident. Ce monde qui semblait déjà si différent et pourtant si similaire au sien. Cela ressemblait à des plaintes et à sa propre voix. En plus grave. Red. Il n'était donc pas loin, mais pas à son poste. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait? Sans n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Une infime possibilité que son alter ego soit en danger venait de se dresser, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose.

Sa curiosité morbide le poussa à franchir la limite.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier lorsqu'ils passaient cette barrière magique, ou en tout cas autant que passer le seuil d'une porte. Pourtant, il se sentait comme s'il venait d'entrer en enfer. Le ciel plus sombre, les arbres dépéris, la neige poussiéreuse, et l'atmosphère morbide bien sûr qui laissait supposer ce qui était arrivé à chaque coin de cette forêt. Seuls les geignissements de plus en plus perceptibles au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de leur source brisaient le silence étouffant des lieux. Bientôt, il réussit même à comprendre ce qui se disait.

"Boss... S'il te plaît..."

Il les trouva, dans un endroit plus dense que les autres, mais clairement visibles de là où il se trouvait.

Son double était allongé au sol, une partie de son corps enfoncé dans la neige. Son short noir à rayure jaune était descendu jusqu'aux chevilles, laissant voir ses jambes et son bassin qui brillait d'une lueur rouge claire. Son t-shirt carmin était également remonté jusqu'à sa cage thoracique, où son âme couleur sanguine pulsait également d'une lueur rougeâtre. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait Edge qui lui tenait les jambes, l'empêchant de fuir alors que son frère était en train de se débattre de sa prise.

Immédiatement, Sans se cacha derrière un arbre pour regarder ce qui arrivait entre ces deux-là.

"Attends qu'on soit rentré au moins! Il y a l'autre Sans qui soupçonne des choses, je ne veux pas qu'il... Aaa!"

Sa phrase fut coupée par un autre gémissement plaintif. Le squelette en bleu se força à ne pas regarder, devinant malgré lui se qui était en train d'arriver. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas constater que depuis le début, il avait eut raison de se méfier de ces deux-là, que quelque chose de malsain se trainait sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Je n'en ai rien à foutre, Sans!" Gronda la voix de l'autre Papyrus. "Tout le monde à Snowdin est au courant que tu es ma trainée, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, un de plus ou un de moins?"

"Boss..."

Un autre gémissement suivit d'un froissement d'habits coupa net le dialogue, suivit d'un cri de douleur venant du plus petit squelette. Sans se serait mordues les lèvres s'il en avait eu pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arrivait juste à quelques mètres de lui. Ses orbites noires ne l'empêchèrent pas de visualiser la scène. D'autres cris mêlant souffrance et plaisir suivirent, accompagnés de sons réguliers de frottement et claquements d'os. N'y tenant plus, le témoin osa se retourner pour voir de lui-même la situation.

Son double était bien là, au sol, en train de se faire prendre par son propre frère qui avait désormais ses deux mains plaquées sur ses poignées. Deux lueurs rouges de teintes différentes, dont les formes étaient cachées par la neige et les vêtements, se distinguaient très clairement au niveau de leur entrejambe. Sans trembla. Il connaissait très bien cette particularité chez eux. La faculté des squelettes d'user de leur magie pour créer ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela permettrait d'aller si loin au point de reproduire l'acte sexuel chez les humains. Cela voulait dire que lui-même et Papyrus...

Il se couvrit alors la bouche d'horreur face à cette réalisation, mais surtout le fait d'y avoir pensé.

N'arrivant plus à supporter, ni cette scène, ni ce qui lui arrivait, il se précipita en courant vers le portail et se téléporta immédiatement une fois qu'il eut franchi ce dernier.

Dans son dos, Red et Edge avaient passivement lancé le même regard dans sa direction avant de reprendre leur activité en toute impunité.


	7. Chapter 7: Tomber les masques

**Fraternité multiple**

Auteur: Fontlove

Disclaimer: Ce merveilleux jeu appartient à TobyFox, Underfell à la personne qui l'a créé

Genre: Tranche de vie, Multiverse, Humour, un peu de drame, Amour fraternel ET romantique (inceste), UA, mi chemin entre l'histoire et le drabble

Univers Alternatifs impliqués: Undertale et Underfell

Personnages: Papyrus, Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans

Rating: T pour ce chapitre car évocations, et ça risque fortement d'évoluer en M.

Note de l'autrice: Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai pas mis cette fic à jour, je bosse sur la deuxième (Woth It) parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus recherchée. Sinon je remercie Quelqu'un de m'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Comme c'était anonyme, je te remercie ici du coup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira comme à tous le monde!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

"T'as tout vu, pas vrai?"

Sans ne s'étonnait même pas que son double l'ait cramé, ni même qu'il lui balance ça sur le tapis dès son arrivée au poste de garde. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu la veille, c'était inutile d'essayer même de faire semblant. Et maintenant qu'il était au courant, pourquoi s'obstiner à porter les masques? Red n'était pas vraiment du genre à vouloir garder la face à tout prix. Ce genre d'orgueil à maintenir était une perte de temps et d'énergie selon lui. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il se fichait que tout le monde dans son propre univers soit au courant pour lui et son frère.

Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'il se fichait de tout ça que tout le monde était au courant? Il ne savait pas trop. Il avait juste décidé que puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le cacher longtemps, autant l'assumer.

"Tu me dégoûtes."

Fut la seule réponse du squelette bleu qui avait fermé une orbite en regardant en coin son double, comme si le simple fait de lui accorder cela était déjà trop d'honneur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que non seulement le squelette en noir ne se sentait pas honteux d'avoir été surpris en plein acte immoral, et en public, mais qu'en plus il semblait l'assumer, ou en tout cas faire comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. À quel point son autre lui s'était enfoncé dans l'apathie et la décadence pour même ne plus rien avoir à faire du fait que littéralement, il avait une relation malsaine Papyrus!

"Ouai ouai, vous avez l'air bien puritains et donneurs de leçon de ton côté." Fit nonchalant Red avec un ton narquois. "Je pensais que tu serais pourtant un peu plus intelligent que ton frère."

"Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence." Siffla Sans. "C'est une question de morale. Vous êtes..."

"Frères ouai. Et ça ne l'empêche pas de me baiser dès qu'il en a envie. C'est-à-dire quand il est en chaleur."

Les orbites de Sans devinrent vides. Il avait l'impression que c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet autre univers, à force de passer de mauvaise surprise en mauvaise surprise. Malgré tout, il avait beau être relativement choqué, il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à son doublon en le montrant explicitement, vu que ce dernier aimait visiblement créer des remous et bousculer ses opinions. Non, il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction, même si ça voulait dire prendre sur lui et subir ses paroles.

"Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer comment vous en êtes arrivés là. Comment il en est arrivé là et comment... Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça!?"

"Je te dirais bien qu'au début je voulais pas et que j'ai essayé de résister, de l'arrêter... Mais ce serait un mensonge."

Et il osait dire ça le plus tranquillement du monde. Il fallut à Sans toute la volonté dont il était capable pour ne pas le projeter en arrière et l'empaler sur ses os. Mais il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien. Son double avait beau être encore plus feignant que lui (au point d'avoir une silhouette plus grasse), il avait sans doute les mêmes facultés que lui à esquiver et se téléporter. Surtout, la fureur sourde qu'il ressentait avait un arrière-goût extrêmement amer sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Red Ricanna en voyant sa lutte intérieure.

"Ça vous va bien de nous juger, hein. Vous qui vivez dans un monde paix et je dirais même prospère. Tout le monde est gentil avec tout le monde, personne ne crève de faim, il n'y a pas de lutte de territoire, les faibles et les petits sont protégés par les plus forts et votre roi est si généreux!"

Il cracha littéralement ces derniers mots comme du poison. Son discours laissait clairement sous-entendre que ce n'était pas le cas dans son monde, et Sans n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il se doutait, vu le comportement de son alter ego et de son frère, vu leur niveau de violence et les rares indices qu'ils laissaient que leur monde était loin d'être aussi rose que le leur. Le squelette en bleu n'était bien conscient que sans être le paradis, leur Underground était un monde relativement agréable à vivre.

"Cela n'excuse en rien!" Rétorqua-t-il, inflexible.

"Oh mais personne ne demande de l'excuser." Répondit Red sur le ton de l'évidence. "D'ailleurs, personne n'excuse personne chez nous, parce que personne n'est excusable. Tu crois peut-être que Boss est le plus immoral, mais on en parle de la vieille folle de l'autre côté de la porte qui a bouffé les humains qui n'ont pas réussi à passer les Ruines? On en parle de la capitaine de la garde royale qui fait régner la terreur et la tyrannie au profit du roi et s'en fout complètement de protéger les habitants, laissant cette tâche aux bons soins de mon frère? On en parle de cette scientifique dégénérée qui a fait toutes ses expériences foireuses sur des monstres qui n'ont rien demandé, gracieusement fournis par le roi, et qui aux dernières nouvelles a même transformé un fantôme en armes de guerre en le piégeant dans un corps de robot contre son gré? On en parle du roi justement, qui nous garde tous enfermés dans l'underground pour son bon plaisir, utilise la garde royale pour noyer toute tentative de soulèvement et refuse de nous libérer parce que ça l'amuse de nous voir souffrir?"

Sans écouta Red lui décrire des individus qu'il connaissait plus ou moins sous un angle absolument horrible. S'il avait pu devenir plus blanc qu'il ne l'était, il aurait sûrement été transparent. Il soupçonnait ce monde parallèle comme plus violent que le sien, mais certainement pas aussi terrible. La vieille dame si gentille qui voulait juste protéger un humain, la garde royale un peu agressive mais avec un sens de la justice inflexible, la scientifique royale qui n'était qu'une geek ratée mais attachante, le roi qui faisait passer le bien de son peuple avant sa propre famille...

"Alors franchement, entre tout ça..." Continua le squelette en noir. "Tu crois qu'un squelette qui abuse de son propre frère, ça leur fait grand-chose? De toute façon, le sexe est devenu une activité comme une autre, que tu le veuilles ou pas d'ailleurs. Et t'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre. De toute façon, y a personne à qui te plaindre."

C'était donc ça. Même si Red voulait que ça cesse, tout le monde s'en fichait et personne ne l'aiderait. Si cela aurait pu être un argument pour le dédouaner, ce dernier reprit alors rapidement pour éviter tout quiproquo;

"Et épargne moi tes crises de pitié ou je ne sais quoi. Moi ça m'arrange bien, surtout pour effacer mon ardoise chez Grillby."

Est-ce que son double venait d'avouer qu'il se prostituait en plus à côté de ça?

"Ne fais pas cet air choqué, mec. Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon, maintenant que t'es au courant? Tu peux rien y faire et je veux pas de ta sympathie. Tu veux que je te dise un autre secret qui me concerne moi et mon frère?"

Non, il ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il sentait que ce serait quelque chose qui allait finir de briser son intégrité par rapport à son double et à Papyrus. C'était une image de lui-même qu'il avait en face, une image différente, mais cela concernait quand même son identité. Apprendre qu'il avait ce genre de relation avec Papyrus avait déjà bouleversé quelque chose, il ne voulait pas achever ça.

Red n'en tint pas compte, et s'approcha pour lui susurrer;

"Mon frère est un sadique. Son trip, c'est la torture, physique et psychologique. Il adore ça en plus des pièges. Du coup, il teste régulièrement différents moyens de faire mal le plus sournoisement, et tu sais qui est son cobaye préféré?"

Lorsque les yeux blancs de Sans rencontrèrent ceux rouges de son miroir, il put y lire une sorte de délectation.

"Ouai, c'est moi. Cet enfoiré me torture, tous les jours, il me fait mal et m'humilie. Je parie que tu l'avais remarquée, hein."

Il fit teinter le collier de chien en cuir noir avec des pic, reliés à une chaine qui pendait autour de son cou. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas, pour ne pas se poser de questions qui le mèneraient sur une pente dangereuse. Pente qu'il était actuellement en train de dévaler sans possibilités de s'arrêter parce que son double l'y avait poussé de force.

"Il m'a offert ça à mon dernier anniversaire. Une gentille attention de sa part pour me rappeler que je suis juste son chien. "

Sans avait envie de vomir. Il n'aurait pas imaginé un jour que son propre frère, même dans un monde aussi malsain, puisse tomber aussi bas. Au point de traiter son propre frère, son grand frère, de la sorte et lui nier toute intégrité. Comment Red pouvait-il même supporter cela? Comment pouvait-il se supporter lui-même? Pouvait-il encore se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir honte? Avait-il encore un soupçon de dignité?

"Ne sois pas si dépité, mon pote." Nargua-t-il. "C'est si jouissif de lui donner l'impression qu'il a le contrôle. Ça m'arrange qu'il se défoule sur moi, je peux en profiter pour exploiter tous mes vices en lui donnant insidieusement les idées de ses punitions."

Toute empathie qu'il aurait pu ressentir venait de disparaître en un éclair lorsque Red avoua plus ou moins explicitement qu'il se complaisait dans cette situation et qu'il l'avait même provoquée. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était aussi responsable de cette relation malsaine avec son propre frère? Cela semblait logique. Ce Papyrus était cruel et violent, mais... mais quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que ce soit lui qui ait initié tout ça, tout seul. Il se connaissait bien lui-même, il n'aurait jamais laissé les choses aller aussi loin. N'est-ce pas?

"Tu sais, c'est tellement bon de le sentir exploiter le moindre de mes os, ça me donne la sensation qu'il est à moi et que jamais il ne pourra disparaître."

"Ferme la"

"Oh allez, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler."Siffla Red, son sourire étiré dangereusement. "On sait tous les deux qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Le fait de vouloir garder Papyrus pour nous, et rien que pour nous en fait partie. Tu connais ce sentiment hein. Il représente tout pour moi, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui et c'est de bonne grâce que je le laisserais me prendre dans tous les sens."

"Je t'ai dit de la fermer."

"T'es en colère, hein? Mais pas uniquement parce que t'es outré. Non, ce n'est pas ton genre de l'être, même dans un monde de naïf. Ouai, je le vois bien... En fait, t'es jaloux."

Les tremblements de Sans s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et il regarda son double avec des orbites vides. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'arracher son âme de son corps pour la mettre à nu, sans défenses, et la transpercer de mille aiguilles. Cette réaction ne satisfait qu'encore plus le Sans en noir qui émit alors un rire vainqueur qui se transforma petit à petit en rire fou. Il réussit au bout d'un moment à se calmer alors que son alter ego n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi répliquer, confirmant ses dires. Autant continuer alors;

"Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, hein. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, pourquoi tu ne lui sautes pas dessus tout simplement. Il a l'air tellement à l'ouest que ce serait tellement facile de le chopper avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arr..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve expulsé en arrière au sol par la magie bleue de son double. Tellement prévisible. Il n'avait même pas utilisé d'os parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter un seul dommage. Si mignon de sa part, vouloir préserver sa vie alors même qu'une fureur brûlait dans son oeil illuminé de bleu et de jaune. Patience et justice. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ces traits-là. Seule la haine persistait, sous la couleur carmin, au sein de ses iris.

Son miroir s'était avancé jusqu'à l'intérieur de son monde juste pour le saisir par le col de son t-shirt noir et le soulever d'une main, l'autre tenant un os bleu.

"Je te promets que si tu sous-entends encore une seule fois quelque chose sur mon frère, je vais vraiment te faire mordre la poussière!"

"Héhé, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. C'est si mignon ~ Tu veux préserver son innocence? Ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'il ne serait pas aussi naïf si t'étais pas là pour l'isoler. Mais au fond, peut-être que celui contre qui tu devrais le plus le protéger, c'est toi-même hein?"

"Tu tiens vraiment à crever!"

"Tu sais que j'ai raison, sinon tu me l'aurais déjà enfoncé." Ricana Red sans se démonter alors même que son crâne suait. "Admets-le. Tu veux baiser ton propre frère, comme moi."

Red sentit l'os traverser son corps entier sans lui causer le moindre dommage, et pour cause, il s'était figé face à la couleur azure du projectile. Ne pas bouger pour ne pas être blessé. Il savait que ce n'était pas une négligence de ce crétin drogué au ketchup. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le faire, quand bien même il était consommé par la colère et mis en face de ses propres péchés. Rien ne pouvait plus faire jubiler le squelette en noir que de le voir ainsi au pied du mur. Enfin, il fissurait le masque de cet hypocrite qui se donnait des bons airs.

Il n'aut cependant pas le temps de savourer sa victoire plus longtemps qu'il fut projeté de nouveau avec une certaine violence contre un arbre.

Au loin, la silhouette de son autre lui le toisa d'un oeil enflammé, comme s'il hésitait à invoquer un Gaster Blaster. Finalement, il déclara:

"Je ne veux plus te revoir. Cette foutue barrière n'a pas besoin de deux sentinelles, alors débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais tu as intérêt à n'être présent qu'un jour sur deux. Sinon je te vire moi-même d'ici."

Sur ces paroles, il retourna dans son propre monde et se téléporta loin d'ici, laissant Red victorieux mais dépité d'une telle réaction. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se relever de la neige et prit sa place à son poste comme si de rien n'était. Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr, mais quand même...

"S'il croit que m'éviter lui permettra d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé. C'est trop tard maintenant, mon pote. Je me demande juste combien de temps il va tenir avant de craquer..."

Si ça prenait trop longtemps, il se ferait une joie d'intervenir, parce que après tout, ce petit jeu avait commencé dès lors qu'il avait découvert sa relation avec son Boss.

Il n'y avait plus de point de retours depuis un bon moment déjà.


End file.
